the_fictional_touring_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chop Shop
Hey there! Welcome to the Chop Shop. I'm Johnny John Johnson. I'm the leader of the Speed Demonz and own many cars. Here you can buy a car or parts to modify and start racing. To buy stuff, comment below and send me the money. (Don't worry. All of the parts here are legal. I didn't actually start a real chop shop. I bought or built these parts. The shop's name is only the Chop Shop.) Cars You can buy cars from me. They are either custom built or bought from others. Pre-Built Cars Chevrolet Camaro Information: I bought this car from a friend who needed money. The engine is repaired and I added some Bumblebee decals. Price: $23500 Division: C Toyota Corolla Information: This car got totaled. I bought it from the junkyard and fixed it up. The engine is brand new, there are racing brakes and suspension and I added a spoiler. Spoilers are nice. Good starter car. Price: $17500 Division: A Nissan 370Z Information: I built this car with parts I bought online, from others, the factory or built by myself. I modified the engine so it can reach over 200 MPH. I gave it some nice decals, a spoiler and built some custom wheels. Price: $22750 Division: C Ford Mustang Information: This Ford Mustang is from the dealership. I modified it so it can perform better. There is a modified engine, some cool decals and a spoiler. Price: $22550 Division: B Audi R8 Information: This Audi is designed as a drift car. There is a modified turbo engine and an Ultimate Racing exhaust system. Price: $57500 Division: D Custom Cars If you want, I can make a custom car for you. The initial fee is $10000, and it increases for upgrades, paint jobs or extra things. I cannot built every single car, so you may not get what you want. Just give me a description and I'll take over. The following are what determines what the final price is. (All are added to the initial fee.) Division: $0 (A) $500 (B) $1000 © $2000 (D) $5000 (E) $10000 (F) Custom Paint Job: $250 Body Kits: $175 Decals: $40 Upgraded Parts: $350 (A) $950 (B) $1300 © $24500 (D) $30000 (E) $57500 (F) Parts I have tons of parts at my shop, so go ahead and choose! (I got bored so this section is not finished. I'll try and finish it soon) Engines Modified Chevrolet Engine Information: I got this engine from a Chevrolet truck. I modified it so it can be used in racing. This has 575 horsepower. Price: $4500 Factory Dodge Charger Engine Information: I bought some Dodge Charger engines from an engine builder. They are powerful, able to pull off 300-700 horsepower. Price: $5750 Exhaust Ultimate Racing Exhaust System Information: Ultimate Racing is a company that makes really good exhaust systems for racing. This is probally the best exhaust system you can get. Price: $200 Wheels Suspension Brakes Spoilers Mainframes Safety Equipment Roll Cage Information: Safety is important, so I sell roll cages. They are made of lightweight steel, so you are protected without weighing down your car. Price: $150 Fire Extinguisher Information: If you crash, roll over or whatever that damages your car, you might be caught in a fire. Use a handy fire extinguisher to put it out. Price: $45 Helmets Information: Protect your head with special racing helmets. You can customize them in any way you want. Price: $65 Decals Custom Decals Information: I will make you some custom decals. Just tell me what you want and I'll design them. Price: $50 Interior Design Shift Knobs Information: Shift knobs are what they sound like: knobs for shifting gears. You can get factory knobs, aftermarket knobs or custom knobs. Price: $175Category:Shop Category:Speed Demonz